


Take a sip

by francoiszhang



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francoiszhang/pseuds/francoiszhang
Summary: Ciri's having an upset stomach and Yennefer has to look after her.Mother caring for a daughter.





	Take a sip

**Author's Note:**

> It is a piece of lillte story my friend wrote for me personnaly, since he knows I like The Wither ,especially the Mother and Daughter.  
I want to translate this piece into English from Chinese, and share with you. He gave me his approval.  
I am not a native speaker, and there must be some mistakes, the mistakes are all on me.

Take a sip  
(Yennefer X Ciri)  
The sun rose and dim morning light shed on Yennefer’s bed.  
Yennefer opened her eyes, and held herself up. She sat on bed and laid her eyes on the little girl. She was still fast asleep with her arms around Yen’s waist, her breath even and sound.  
Yen softly put Ciri’s hands away and slipped off bed. She combed her messy long hair and made herself a pot of light tea. She poured herself one up, looking away at several birds flying pass, and sip a little.

Ciri’s sleepy eyes laid on Yennefer by the window, “Lady Yennefer--would you draw the curtain? ”  
Yennefer turned around ,still holding the cup. “My little ugly one, the sun is up high , and you still want to sleep?”  
“Uh… My stomach is upset today. I don’t feel like getting up.”  
“It still aches?”  
“Not anymore. Just upset. My stomach … I just feel uncomfortable. I have no strength today. ”  
Yennefer mused and said, ”Will you let me get inside?”  
Ciri ,recalling what Yennefer had done, covered her mouth subconsciously with one hand, the other gently stroke her belly, ”No…no thanks…”  
“Oh, my poor little princess, I truly did something bad last time in your belly. I promise I won’t hurt your little tummy anymore.”  
Mistrust flowed out of Ciri’s emerald eyes.  
Yennefer sighed, “alright. I will stew some hot soup for you first .“

Before long, Yennefer held a bowl of soup and sat beside the bed.  
“My ugly one ,hurry up ,time for your soup.”  
Ciri held herself and sat up, “Lady Yennefer, would your …feed me ? I’m afraid I have no strength for that.”  
“Fine, fine, my little princess.”  
Sip----  
“Uhh--- bitter.”  
"It will soothe your stomach, so it is normal to taste bitter."  
“No…too bitter.”  
“Well, you can’t. So, will you drink this soup , or will you swallow me , my little swallow? Pick one. ”  
“Well----"  
Ciri stared at the serious look on Lady Yennefer. She hesitated, obediently opened her mouth and take the bitter soup, sip by sip .  
Ciri spitted her little tongue out, feeling only bitterness spread in her mouth.  
Yennefer grinned, “Get up, my little princess. I’ll teach you how to make cookies today.”  
Ciri was interested . There would be no book reading or sword practice today.


End file.
